Compression garments are pieces of clothing, such as socks, pantyhose, sleeves, and/or the like, made from an elastic material. Compression garments provide support to the underlying tissue. Such support is especially useful for people who have to stand for long periods, or people with poor circulation, as a post surgical procedure to prevent clotting, and for athletes. The garments can come in varying degrees of compression. The higher degrees of compression typically require a doctor's prescription. Compression garments worn on the legs can help prevent deep vein thrombosis and reduce swelling, especially while traveling.
However, applying or removing compression garments is difficult at best and can be impossible for elderly or physically challenged persons. The task is often very difficult even with the assistance of a caregiver such as a family member, nurse or nursing assistant. Improved mechanisms and techniques for applying and/or removing compression garments and/or other similar garments thus remain desirable.